An electrical connector may electrically connect to another electrical connector or to a device such as, for example, a motherboard or a daughter card. Additionally, a receptacle connector, for example, connected to a motherboard also may be electrically connected to a plug connector that is connected to a daughter card, resulting in an electrical connection between the motherboard and daughter card. A receptacle connector may include one or more receptacle contact assemblies received in a receptacle housing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a receptacle connector 1100, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a receptacle housing 1112 of the receptacle connector 1100. The receptacle connector 1100 may include a receptacle contact assembly 1160 received in the receptacle housing 1112. Male latch portions 1162A, 1162B on the receptacle contact assembly 1160 may be received in respective female latch portions 1114A, 1114B of the receptacle housing 1112. A bottom side 1161 of the contact block 1168 may abut flat surfaces 1115 of a contact assembly receiving area 1113 of the receptacle housing 1112. The respective placement of the latch portions 1162A, 1162B, 1114A, 1114B may provide for the proper positioning of the receptacle contact assembly 1160 in the receptacle housing 1112.
A problem, however, may occur if, for example, a load is applied on the electrical connector in a direction indicated by the arrow L shown in FIG. 1A. Such a load may be applied when, for example, a plug connector (not shown) is mated to the receptacle connector 1100. The force applied during mating may cause the assembled male and female latch portions 1162A, 1162B, 1114A, 1114B to deflect, and receptacle contacts 1175 to interfere with inside surfaces of the receptacle housing 1112. There is a need, therefore, to prevent deflection of the assembled male and female latch portions when such a load is placed on the connector system.